


Possessive

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Trans Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: BH claims Flug after he fucks someone. BH learns what consent and safe words are.They have fun and Flug is not good at playing a victim.





	Possessive

Flug was on edge. Ever since he'd come back from a conference Black Hat had changed dramatically around him. He was far more possessive, especially possessive in the bed.

 

Yeah, he still couldn't believe it himself. Black Hat, the moment he'd returned, had pounced on him. He was a snarling thing flickering his tongue and drooling. Flug thought he was about to die that day but he got something far better. Just thinking about it had him wanting more.

 

Over the conference he'd managed to bed someone and whenever he got back Black Hat decided to bed him. He called it “reclaiming property” but whatever it was he needed more.

 

Flug bit his lip as he thought over just how ravenous Black Hat had been. He'd been pinned to the bed, legs spread wide. He was expecting to be fucked with some sort of alien cock but the tongue that slithered so deeply into his body told another story.

 

Flug hadn't even noticed he'd been working himself up thinking over the encounter. The long night of being claimed, clawed, bitten, licked, anything and everything Black Hat could do to him to claim him. It was so animalistic but he wanted more.

 

But what Black Hat wanted seemed to be something slightly different. Apparently Flug truly was a possession, something to be used as he pleased. And after a little organizational party he'd apparently given Black Hat an idea.

 

He couldn't remember doing it but he remembered two days later, four from now, the odd conversation. Black Hat informed him of the delicious idea as he called it. His mouth had been salivating while he spoke in glee about what Flug had apparently said. It took the man a few minutes to gather his thoughts and begin explaining exactly what he probably meant.

 

Three hours. It took over three hours to explain to Black Hat what a safe word was, why they would need one, and don't even get him started on consent. That took another hour in and of itself. But Black Hat wasn't human, his kind had different mating rituals and what not so apparently just taking someone was common?

 

Thank God he'd been so willing to get tongue fucked when he got home…

 

And now he was just waiting. He'd been told Black Hat would come when he least expected it and he knew it had to be during work. Just the thought of Black Hat not holding back, those claws raking over his body, teeth sinking into his flesh-he needed it so badly.

 

He hummed when he heard the lab door slip open. Ah, it was time then. He closed his eyes and breathed as those steps came closer. He knew what he planned on doing, he knew this would probably traumatize poor 505 if he heard any of this, but it would be so good…

 

“Baw?”

 

Flug's face turned red beneath his bag and he slowly peeped over his shoulder. 505 was standing behind him and holding out a tray of snacks and coffee. Flug mentally slapped himself in the forehead but took the coffee without hesitation.

 

“You can leave the snacks here,” he took a sip of his coffee “Tastes great!”

 

Fives wiggled a bit in place as he put the tray down. And then he was hugging Flug closely. He paused in his hugging to begin sniffing over his creator. He smelled funny.

 

“Fives, I'm fine. Weird lab stuff. I'll eat your food and-”

 

The sudden tongue running over his crotch had the man recoiling. He kicked his creation in the face and nearly dropped his coffee.

 

“505 NO!”

 

“Baw?”

 

Another soft sound came from the doorway as the true 505 peeped inside. The imposter's expression went from hurt to agitated and Flug was doing his best not to vomit. Black Hat slipped back into his more human form and approached Flug.

 

“Mango! Mango, wh-what the fuck sir?! Mango!”

 

Black Hat paused in his tracks, staring Flug over. What? He said he would come when it was least expected. But, mango meant stop everything.

 

“What?”

 

“Don't do that! Ever again! Th-That’s the entire **_opposite_ ** of arousing, sir! It's sick!”

 

God he wasn't even sure if he could look at Fives the same anymore…

 

“I said I would come when you least expect.”

 

“Sir, you don't-no. Just no. Never do that again. I'm not-God I feel sick…”

 

Black Hat rolled his eye and approached his doctor. He froze when coffee was splashed into his face and Flug bolted. He blinked slowly as he took in what just happened. He couldn't comprehend it.

 

\---

 

Flug was doing his best to wash his face in the sink. The day had been long and stressful, especially with that horrid 505 mimic. He just wanted to get fucked not have his precious creation’s image violated by his boss.

 

With a huff he looked up at the mirror. Light blonde hair all crazy, gentle blue-green eyes filled with lies, freckles covering his cheeks, and some teeth needing braces. What did Black Hat even see in this?

 

He sighed and shut his eyes. He rubbed at his face as he leaned down and rested against the sink. A soft rustle in his room had him tensing up. He snatched up a towel and wrapped it around his middle.

 

A razor was plucked up and he slowly crept from the room. Why didn't he have more weapons in here? He peeped around, easily managing to get a true blaster from a coat pocket. He powered the device on and swallowed thickly.

 

“Whoever's in here, show yourself.”

 

He got a cold chill as the window slammed shut and locked. And then the door locked itself. He turned to get back into the restroom but that door slammed shut.

 

Flug swallowed thickly as he faced the door, eyes wide. He'd entirely forgotten about the _why_ Black Hat had done such a horrible thing as 505. Well, until there were claws trailing over his front and a chilly body formed behind him.

 

Flug squeaked and immediately began to struggle. He kicked Black Hat as hard as he could in the crotch but the creature didn't even respond. A shadow tendril whipped out to grab his leg, pulling it down. Another coiled around the other one and both legs were slowly spread wider and wider.

 

“Wh-What are you doing?”

 

Flug's senses finally returned and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Black Hat remained silent, hands trailing down to pinch over hard little nipples. Flug whined a bit, eyes screwing shut as those hands moved to caress his chest.

 

“Stop…”

 

He wanted more but he knew what Black Hat wanted to hear. The Eldritch leaned in and breathed warmly over Flug's neck, the man responding beautifully and shrugging to protect himself.

 

“Stop.”

 

A bit more forceful now, Flug started to resist. Black Hat chuckled lowly and pushed Flug's neck to the side. He forced the man's shoulder down and bit hard into the flesh.

 

A scream ripped from Flug's throat and his struggling intensified. He hated when the bites were so deep, he hated feeling the thick drops of blood trailing down his body, but the way he was being held, being used, he couldn't say no.

 

“Ow-Ow- Stop! Let me go!”

 

Well, other than acting of course.

 

Black Hat pulled from the bite to run his tongue over the fresh blood. Delicious, warm, he enjoyed the way it trailed down and marked flesh. It was truly a beautiful sight.

 

His claws moved down to touch over that resilient towel. Flug did his best to headbutt Black Hat and the Eldritch hissed, leaning away. His claws moved to touch his face and Flug could see him rubbing his eyebrows for some reason. Weird.

 

“I said LET ME GO!”

 

Flug struggled harder in his bonds. The tendrils tightened and hefted the man off the ground, Black Hat stepping away from him. Flug was tossed onto the bed. He sprawled for a second before scrambling for a weapon. He managed to grab one and got off a shot only for the weapon to be snatched and slung at a far wall.

 

Tendrils whipped out and coiled around Flug's legs, spreading them wide. More coiled around his arms and forced them upwards. He grit his teeth as he tried to resist, adrenaline pumping from excitement.

“Fuck off! Go away! Let me free-EEE!”

 

His demand turned to a squeal as something ripped his stubborn towel away. His legs were hoisted up and spread as far as they would go. Flug's cunt was wet as could be, the man more than willing in this little game.

 

“No! Stop!”

 

Black Hat watched as his prey squirmed and begged. Tears would have made this more appealing but the way Flug was really trying, well, that was enough. He removed his coat and dropped it onto a rack that formed just beside himself. Next he moved to his trousers, smirking at the look on Flug's face.

 

Flug, in all honesty, wasn't sure what to expect from Black Hat this time. He could change his body to fit whatever he wanted and that was both thrilling and terrifying.

 

He stopped on the trousers, deciding to tease, and moved onto his vest. That was easily slipped off as with his tie and dress shirt. Finally came those trousers and he spent little time getting them down.

 

The entire time Flug had been murmuring soft “this isn't happening”'s and pleas for Black Hat to let him go. All of it music to Black Hat's ears-er whatever he had.

 

Flug couldn't stop staring at whatever was trapped beneath the thin fabric of Black Hat's boxers. The fabric was wet and whatever laid behind it was massive and moving.

 

Black Hat slipped down the garment and his unique cock slithered free. Flug felt pure terror at seeing just how monstrous this thing was. Huge, barbed, dripping with green liquid and was that a knot?!

 

He whined in his spot, trying hard to close his legs.

 

“No!”

 

Black Hat chuckled lowly as he slipped onto the bed, moving to loom over his prey. He could smell true fear now and that was enticing him even further. He leaned down to lick over Flug's chest, easily capturing a nipple to suck on.

 

Flug bit his bottom lip at the feelings and then that monstrous cock was nosing at his entrance-

 

“Mango!”

 

“Oh come on!”

 

Black Hat huffed and sat over Flug, glaring down at him.

 

“What this time?”

 

“D-Don’t hurt me with that…”

 

“With wha-oh. This?”

 

Black Hat sat back and allowed his cock to spread out and show off those horrific barbs. Flug nodded, shutting his eyes tightly when it pressed against his leg. And the barbs weren't sharp? At all? They were actually very soft, warm, wet… oh.

 

“It's not sharp…?”

 

Black Hat gave Flug an annoyed look.

 

“Why would I mutilate my toy?”

 

Flug winced at that. Right, his place…

 

“Because I'm yours…”

 

Black Hat huffed and moved back to Flug's entrance.

 

“I take care of my possessions, Flug. You should know this by now.”

 

He looked down at his partner expectantly, actually waiting for permission. Flug blinked up at him before breathing out a sigh. Okay. This was fine.

 

He tensed his cunt as tightly as he could and went back to acting, legs trying to squeeze shut. Black Hat wasn't buying the act anymore but the effort was worthwhile.

 

“Submit.”

 

Flug tensed even more when he felt Black Hat beginning to press down into him. It was so warm, so big, God he couldn't resist anymore. He allowed himself to relax for only a moment and that was all Black Hat needed.

 

He rammed inside, ripping a scream of bliss from Flug's throat. He huffed and leaned down to begin assaulting his prey's neck, Flug trying to resist. He couldn't handle it when that massive warmth began retreating, those long spikes somehow reaching his clit.

 

“M-More! Please!”

 

Black Hat latched onto Flug's shoulder as he thrust inside. He muffled a snarl while Flug let out another loud moan. He began to set a rhythm, one that had Flug rocking hard on the bed and seeing stars.

 

Black Hat's claws were gripping and groping over the man's body, leaving little scratches and trails of blood whenever they touched. When they settled on Flug's ass he took a firm hold.

 

Flug screamed as he was slammed into, ass yanked up to meet that powerful thrust. On the second one he arched and screamed as he came. Black Hat growled lowly, continuing to pound into his lover. He was nowhere near done.

 

Flug came down from his high only to be flipped onto his front. His ass was pulled up and Black Hat rammed back inside. Flug arched as his back was covered by Black Hat's body, those claws roaming his chest and stomach. He could do little more than moan now, bucking back into the sensations.

 

When Black Hat really began getting rough he knew his boss was close. Flug grit his teeth as the pain began to outweigh the pleasure. He opened his mouth to yell their safe word only for something warm and wet to engulf his clit. He cried out in bliss as whatever it was took the pain away from those harsh thrusts.

 

Black Hat snarled into Flug's neck as he chased his own release. His thrusts had turned rapid and harsh, the tendril around Flug's clit nearly vibrating. Flug came for a second time, cunt tightening. Black Hat grit his teeth at the tightness, finally coming after a final deep thrust.

 

Flug panted hard beneath his lover, eyes closed and hands close to his face. His ass remained in the air and his cunt was sore. Black Hat easily moved their positions to where they were both on their sides, the Eldritch beginning to purr. He held Flug closely, tongue flickering as he allowed the bliss to slowly slip away.

 

Flug shifted after a bit, gasping when he felt just how full and tight his cunt was. He looked down at himself and saw a visible bulge. He blinked before slowly reaching down and touching over himself. His stomach was soft and if he pressed enough he could feel Black Hat's cock inside.

 

Wait.

 

“Are we stuck?”

 

“For now.”

 

Flug furrowed his brows as he continued to gently press.

 

“Why?”

 

“Breeding purposes.”

 

Flug went rigid, turning as best he could to see Black Hat's face. And he looked so smug. Was this a joke? It had to be!

 

“B-Breeding purposes?”

 

“Mm… we are incompatible though.”

 

Black Hat ran a hand over Flug's stomach, pulling him closer and squishing him a bit. The man hissed at the movement but the discomfort subsided.

 

“Good.”

 

“You don't want my spawn?”

 

Flug swallowed thickly and kept his gaze forward.

 

A low chuckle and Black Hat moved in to nuzzle Flug's neck.

 

“I have no intentions of breeding anytime soon.”

 

Flug sighed out in relief and shut his eyes. Maybe he could get some rest while they were stuck together? Black Hat seemed to have the same idea. Flug could feel his body going lax. Well, there wasn't anything better to do now.

 

The man sighed out and shut his eyes. Hopefully they would be able to split in the morning.


End file.
